The use of hooks and the like to support articles from a vertical surface such as a wall is known. Such hooks are often secured to the wall via hardware such as anchors and screws. However, it is common for a homeowner or renter to later want to remove such hooks from the wall either to change up the décor or for other reasons. In such instances, removal of the hook leaves a hole in the wall that must be repaired. Thus, a need exists for a hook-like member that can be secured to a wall and later removed from the wall without leaving any markings on the wall that require repair. Furthermore, a need exists for such a hook-like member that has a clean look and is easy to both secure to the wall and remove from the wall.